The Logia King
by avatarlopes
Summary: See summary inside. Rank T it may go up. I own shit! I have bad news until I can have the word office again all my storys are in unwated haitus


**The Logia King**

 **A/N:** Naruto will have 4 logia types I will go by strength **Yami Yami no Mi** (Darkness Darkness no Mi), **Uzumaki Uzumaki no Mi(** Swirl swirl fruit(My creaction unless some else already used it)) **Hagane Hagane no Mi (** Steel steel fruit(it's like the Uzumaki fruit both will be explain in the story)), **Pika Pika no Mi** (Glint-Glint Fruit). Kyuubi will be a female and Leader of the Nine and guardian of the logia fruit. Sasuke will also be a female named Satsuki(Not creative I know) lots and lots of Sakura Bashing the pairing Naruto/Harem so yeah first harem fic be nice please I don't have a lot of self-esteem. Oh one more thing Hinata will not be part of the Harem theres's to many NaruHina fics out there but I accept any other girl.

Sumary: While Naruto was running from the mob yet another day he found something. Something that will take the world be storm. He found 9 Akuma no Mis and ate 4.

Ahh Konohagakure no Sato there's no better place to live as the will of fire burned strongly in every new generation. The date...it was October tenth anniversary of the great Demon queen and leader of the nine was defeated by the yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato it was a day of partys and such and there was a particular game the more then HALF the village like it was called fox hunt let's look it up shall we folks.

GET THE AKUMA" said a shinobi of the village of rank Chunin.

GET THE KYUUBI-GAKI" said a civilian women.

Why, why this is happening to me what did I do" said a boy with blonde hair, azure blue eyes and 6 whisker marks on his cheeks.

Oh I forgot to mention this well the yondaime never defeated the Kyuubi well in a way he did by sealing it in his own son not that he knew that. His life was a hard one expelled from the orphanage at 3 and still living on the streets right now he was on his twelve and running for his life. Hopping for a miracle like his prayers were answer he found a trap door and the mob was away give him 5 minutes to get it, he reach it and started to go until he found a chest with a letter on top.

 _To whoever find this._

 _In this chest they are 9 logia_ _ **Akuma no Mi**_ _they are strong so if you find this be warned that someone guards this._

 _Sincerely the captain of this chest._

Now let it be know that Naruto was smart for his age but hunger clouded his mind. He opened the chest and ate 4 for two tasted like shit while the other were quite nice.

After he ate a whirlpool, a blinding light and darkness engulf him and someone spook.

 **I see you ate the Yami Yami no Mi** , **Uzumaki Uzumaki no Mi, Hagane Hagane no Mi** , **Pika Pika no Mi little kit"** said a booming voice.

Naruto look around and say frustrated "Who are you and why can't I see you?"

 **Well little kit you can't see because I am seal inside of you and for who I am, I'm Kyuubi Kitsune queen of the nine and guardian of those fruits you just ate"** said the Kyuubi.

So you are seal inside of me and you will kill me for taken the fruits, ain't that right?" said Naruto no one bit afraid of a being that could crush mountains and from tsunamis with a flick of her tails.

 **No"** said the Kyuubi shocking Naruto a lot " **I was the one that brought you here kit well now for the history lesson. Those fruits are called Akuma no Mi with a subcategory of Logia, they contain power that Ningen would kill to sate their greed. Logia types are similar to ninjutsu but instead of creating the element you ARE the element did you understand?"**

Well I guess for the names that the fruits have I have powers to manipulate shadows, whirlpools, steel and light correct." he didn't question he stated.

 **Well no each has more power than the name says the Yami Yami no Mi The first and foremost strength is that allows the user to control darkness and its unique property of gravity. The darkness is visually demonstrated by a black smoke-like substance spreading out from the user's body. The darkness is a void that devours and crushes everything. Due to this, the user can absorb physical matter and attacks of any type by sucking it into the darkness. The user can also use this ability to irresistibly pull the opponent to them, regardless of their current state. The most unique and frightening advantage of the fruit is that the user also has the ability to nullify the powers of other Devil Fruits by simply touching the user and draining them of their abilities. The major strength of this particular fruit, the darkness the user turns into that swallows up everything, is also its major weakness. Since the darkness also absorbs attacks, the user of the fruit is still vulnerable to attacks, which do not pass through the darkness they turn into. If they fail to absorb an attack in time, the user can be hurt like any other normal human being or even more.**

 **Pika Pika no Mi like with all other users of Logia Devil Fruits, the user of this fruit is able to control, create, and transform into an element. In this case, turn you into light you will be able to travel at the speed of light making the Hirashin look like a fat man.**

 **The Uzumaki Uzumaki no Mi allows you to control any bodies of water and create your own making swirls of water like whirlpools, maelstrom and waterspouts at will you will also be able to transform at will in to any of that was mention earlier.**

 **The Hagane Hagane no Mi allows you to transform any part of your body into a weapon as well create them like really deadly ice skates and makes as hard as steel."** she said making Naruto having stars on his eyes.

 **The price to this is not be able to be in bodies of water well that was the price anyway but I have change that so congrats Kit you have Kekkei Genkai along 5 other"** Naruto nodded in comprehension but a question hit and it needed to be asked.

Why are you helping me Kyuubi?" he asked in a blunt tone.

 **Well I saw everything from the seal that you were expel from the orphanage at 3 and hunted down like a animal for sport so in a way I doing this in way to say sorry"** the Kyuubi said as did sob in the middle of her sentence.

Oh okay now time to the prey to become the predator!" said Naruto with a smirk.

While he was climbing the stairs he open the trap door and saw torches he toke the his cue and jumped out with the **Akuma no Mi** sealed in a scroll now how was this possible, simple the Academy taught every area in the shinobi world and he discover that he had a knack for Fuinjutsu the professor said that he might be the next Yondaime in seals if he trained hard enough making Naruto buy every book in Fuinjutsu and materials for seals they were relative cheap considering that no one want them he bought them in prices that were almost free.

But back to the action he jump and the mob saw him outside the alley.

There the akuma" said the leader of the mob "lets get him folks we kill him tonight" has he threw a kunai to Naruto it bounce off like nothing.

It's powers have awaken let's put him dead before he kill us" said the same leader as he run but just block with a strange sword made out of steel (Look up Greek swords I can't describe it sorry guys) and with a magnum 44 on his hand when he pulled the trigger.

BANG

Naruto just had his first kill and yet he didn't freeze like it was suppose to he look at the mob and one scream.

It killed him lets get revenge on fellow Konoha member!" said the new leader of the mob.

A loud shout of Hai were heard.

Naruto just look at them with boredom and said " **Uzumaki Uzumaki- Maerusutōmujetto funryū(Swirl Swirl maelstrom whirlpool)** "

And with that said a giant swirl appear made out of water elevate higher than Hokage Mountain.

In the Hyuuga clan home

A figure was watching the moon she had her hair short, kept just above her forehead with chin-length strands framing her face, her cup size a low C she was wearing a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem. Along with this she wears navy blue pants, she was about 4ft 9in And then she saw the swirl coming to life.

Wow" she said in awe.

Satsuki(Fem Sasuke) apartment

A figure was at the window she had blue shinobi sandals, white leggings, a white mini-skirt that allowed to show a lot of leg, a blue tank top that showed her well tone stomach, and arm warmers and had a strange hair cut, her cup size high C she was about 4.9 ft. She was looking at the stars and a large swirl of water appear. She knew it was a sign of power a hot power.

Whoever got that power it should be amazing to have" she said with no signs of lust for power just amazement "It's beautiful."

Back with Naruto

Naruto smirk and he cut the power and all of the mob fall like flies.

I'm the swirl.

I'm the steel.

I'm the light.

I am **Yamiiiiiiii!"** shouted Naruto in the final part.

In the Hokage Office

He just heard what Naruto said and had a smirk.

Well Naruto let's see if can keep up with that title perhaps I should tell them to put him in the bingo book **Konoha no Yami**... nah Naruto will have to do his part if want the Title" the aged Hokage said "Well he should begin just about now" he said as Naruto entered a bar where he played and sang.

With Naruto

Hey, hey people lets all welcome again the great and only Uzumaki Naruto!" the crown cheered.

He from **Kage Bunshin** started paying.

(Play Bet on it HM2(High school musical 2)) **A/N1**

 _Everybody's always talking at me  
Everybody's trying to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talking  
I need to count on myself instead_

 _Did you ever  
Lose yourself to get what you want?  
Did you ever  
Get on a ride, then wanna get off?_

 _Did you ever push away the ones  
You should've held close?  
Did you ever let go?  
Did you ever not know?_

 _I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
Will I find what I lost? You know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it  
(Bet on me)_

 _I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

 _How will I know if there's a path worth taking?  
Should I question every move I make?  
With all Ive lost, my heart is breaking  
I don't wanna make the same mistake_

 _Did you ever  
Doubt your dream will ever come true?  
Did you ever  
Blame the world and never blame you?_

 _I will never  
Try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game  
If I can't play it my way_

 _I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
(Who I am)  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
(That's my plan)_

 _Will I find what I lost? You know you can  
(You know you can)  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it  
(Bet on me)_

 _I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

 _Hold, hold up, give me room to think  
Bring it on down  
Gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing, hold, hold up_

Everyone was quiet.

 _It's no good at all to see yourself  
And not recognize your face  
Out on my own, it's such a scary place  
The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe_

 _I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot  
That's who I am, that is my plan  
Will I end up on top? You can,_

 _Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it_

 _I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
_ _Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it  
(You can bet on me)_

The crown cheered as Naruto kept playing and singing until 1am by that time almost evryone left.

Thank you all people" said Naruto as left the stage and went home.

 **CLIFFHANGER**

 **A/N: I pick this song because Naruto is now confident of himself and want people to bet on him.**

 **So did ya like did ya if so leave a review if not tell me what should do better flames will be ignore for my sake my self esteem can't handle them.**


End file.
